


Le t-shirt

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [457]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nosebleed, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Public Nudity, Strip Tease, Unrequited Love, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lionel a peut-être quelques fantasmes sur Kun.
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Series: FootballShot [457]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Le t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erwan_O_Dannan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/gifts).



Le T-Shirt

  
Lionel ne devrait pas regarder autant Kun, mais c'est son problème. Sergio Agüero est un homme magnifique, et il ne fait que le provoquer, même sans le vouloir, en lui montrant son corps. Sur les terrains, il joue avec le maillot ouvert, à l'entraînement il montre ses cuisses et ses bras, et quand le football n'est même pas en jeu, Kun montre son torse comme si ce n'était pas un problème pour lui. Lionel va finir par devoir lui demander d'arrêter pour préserver ses pensées, mais s'il le fait, ça voudra dire qu'il l'aura vraiment espionné et donc Sergio le saura. Dans aucun des deux cas Leo finit par aller mieux. Il ne lui reste qu'une solution : Accepter. Et ce n'est pas bon pour lui, parce qu'il l'a déjà fait les précédentes années, et Lionel s'est retrouvé à faire des rêves... Loin de la Champions League. Ou du Ballon D'Or.

  
Ils viennent de gagner un match avec l'Argentine, Lionel ne veut pas particulièrement se mêler au jeu, mais il regarde avec une légère joie les plus jeunes s'amuser. Son sang monte à son visage quand il voit Kun monter sur la table. Oh. L'attaquant doit être complètement bourré pour laisser ses principes derrière lui et... S'afficher de cette manière. Lionel fait en sorte de détourner le regard pour s'assurer que personne ne peut l'attraper en train de déshabiller mentalement son ami. Du sang commence à couler de son nez quand Kun retire sa veste et son t-shirt et les envoie dans son visage. OH.

  
Leo prend de grandes respirations avant de quitter la table, le t-shirt de Kun toujours dans sa main, s'il reste une minute de plus avec les autres, il risque de perdre plus de sang. Il finit dans son lit, son cœur battant à ne plus rompre dans sa poitrine quand il se souvient qu'il partage sa chambre avec le même gars qui vient de le rendre fou après un strip tease. Oh seigneur, il est loin d'être sorti d'affaire.

  
Fin


End file.
